


fame<popcorn

by EmmaLikesTheInternet



Category: Fall Out Boy, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, MILD STAR WARS SPOILERS BUT YOU CAN STILL READ THIS ITS NOTHING DRASTIC JUST SOME TINY HINTS, Patrick aka mother hen, Rey is precious, Star Wars - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, i think, kylo ren is emo, popcorn is vegan, they all ship stormpilot, they all think Poe Dameron is hot af because he is, weirdly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLikesTheInternet/pseuds/EmmaLikesTheInternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the force has awakened, but it is not with Patrick aka mother hen when he's dragged along to the movie theatre with only the prospect of popcorn to soothe him..<br/>in which pete wentz relates to kylo ren (he still listens to mcr lmao what a loser hahaha ha,,) andy and joe try to adopt a fictional character and patrick cries...because of the movie or because pete mentioned jar jar binks? we may never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fame<popcorn

It was the day. Today. The day they had been waiting for.

The day Star Wars rose from the ashes and kicked the world's ass, just like the sci fi cult movement it was.

Patrick woke as his ringtone filled the room. He groaned, fumbling around the bedside table.

"What do you want?"

"PATRICK. STAR WARS." Pete's excitable voice filled the room. Patrick groaned, barely audible.

"WHAT ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT? STAR WARS! NEW CHARACTERS! OLD CHARACTERS! HARRISON FORD!"

"Could you keep it down a little? Declan was giving us hell last night and I haven't had any coffee."

"Do babies actually do that? I've always wondered."

"What do you mean, 'actually do that'? Of course they do, you have two kids!"

Pete paused. "Yeah, they never actually woke me up..."

Patrick, outraged by the injustice, abruptly hung up.

-

Two hours later, and Patrick had gotten two near identical phone calls from Joe and Andy in turn. He dragged himself downstairs, still in pajamas, to find Elise sitting at the kitchen table, feeding Declan and staring at the laptop in front of her.

"Good mor- is that the force awakens trailer?"

Elise grinned. "Star Wars!"

Patrick was ready to throw himself off a cliff.

"Lighten up, Patrick. You're excited, and you know it."

Patrick promptly covered his kids eyes and flipped her off with the other hand. She covered his ears then turned to Patrick and said "Fuck you. Do you want some breakfast?"

"You suck, and that would be lovely."

-

Patrick was lining up for popcorn, and nobody could stop him.

"The ethics are probably bad, Patrick."

Patrick shot Andy a look.

"Can I help you?" 

"Probably isn't vegan."

"Andy, it's literally just corn." Andy flailed his hands helplessly.

Joe, who had previously been in the corner chanting 'Star Wars' excitedly, turned to join their conversation.

"Why are you buying popcorn? It's so expensive."

"Fuck you."

Joe shrugged.

"But look." Patrick added. "The popcorn packets have Star Wars promo on it. It's so corporate."

Andy gave Joe a sly look. "Yeah. I mean, they make all these things, like action figures and shit, to be bought by nerds dumb enough to fall into their moneymaking traps." Patrick caught Andy's eye and they both burst into a fit of giggles.

Joe placed a friendly arm on Andy's shoulder. "Andrew John Hurley, you are a massive fucking hypocrite." Andy stuck his tongue out. "And as for you, Patrick, I know you're trying to act sensible because you're the mother hen or something, but you love Star Wars and you are shitting your pants right now, so shut up."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I'm still buying popcorn."

"Popcorn?" Pete somehow teleported towards them at the mention of food.

"And where have you been?" Patrick chose to ignore Joe mouthing 'mother hen' at him.

"Oh, I'm talking to Mikey Way on the phone. He's seeing it tonight with Ray and Christa and Kristin and we're so excited. Our theory is that the hot one in the stormtrooper armor is Han and Leia's kid!" 

Patrick opened his mouth and then shut it again. 

"Anyway, share a large popcorn with me? Thanks Trick, you're a babe. Gotta get back to Mikey, you know what he's like!" Pete resumed his phone conversation, which involved a lot of 'bro', slang, swearing and an excessive use of the phrase 'sweet little dude'. Wait, Patrick thought. Did he just...

Andy frowned. "Is it just me, or did Pete just say 'no homo'?"

Patrick sighed and ordered his popcorn.

-

They were inside the theatre, and Joe was sobbing.

"Um, Joe? This is just the Deadpool trailer..."

"I love Deadpool, okay."

-

Pete gripped Patrick's arm from the other side.

"I bet you five dollars that the Stormtrooper that got shot and smeared the blood on the guy freaking out's helmet is Jar Jar Binks' long lost son. An echo of treachery from the past! According to fate, super sexy guy was supposed to hit the freak-out guy and befriend Jar Jar junior, only for time to repeat itself! "

Patrick didn't know if he was going to survive this.

-

Joe and Andy were both sobbing throughout the entire Millennium Falcon scene. Pete gripped Patrick's forearm when Han and Chewee appeared.

"Look. It's my sweet dear beloved father." 

-

Joe tapped Patrick's shoulder, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Carrie Fisher is a goddess. Rey is a sweet gorgeous deadly ball of sunshine. But, damn, is Poe Dameron hot."

Patrick agreed.

-

"PATRICK HE BIT HIS LIP AND LOOKED AT FINN'S LIPS PATRICK HE WAS LOOKING AT FINN'S LIPS PATRICK PATRICK PATRICK!"

Patrick looked at his other side.

"THE HUG WAS SO EMOTIONAL ANDY DID YOU SEE THAT OH MY GOD ANDY!" 

Andy met Patrick's gaze and shook his head.

-

"You know how I said Harrison Ford is my father? Well, I'm totally teen emo darth vader. I mean, look at him. He totally listens to us."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Look at him! He jerks off to his Gerard Way poster and listens to Bullets in 2015!" 

"Are you suggesting that's what you do?"

Pete shut his mouth.

-

"Hey would you look at this conveniently emotional moment and this conveniently unstable bridge and that convenient void an- OH MY FUCKING GOD NO WHAT THE FUCK NO FIGHT ME KYLO REN ACTUALLY FIGHT ME OH MY GOD NO OH MY JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SHIT WELL LORD SHIT ME A PINEAPPLE YOU LITTLE FUCKNUT I..."

Patrick tuned out to Pete's whisper cussing, eyes glued to the screen in shock. Oh god. He was going to cry. Oh god. That happened.

-

"Kylo don't you slash the sexy traitor his boyfriend will beat you up" Patrick wondered if Pete knew he was speaking out loud.

-

"Look at our sweet probably asexual badass off to save the universe!" 

Joe and Andy's love for Rey was really getting out of hand. They had already agreed to adopt her together.

-

"Is that it?"

"Pete, you're literally a five year old, and you ate all my popcorn.

Pete chose to ignore him. "You cant just leave it there!"

-

They emerged from the movie theatre, blinking. 

"Jesus Christ. That was a rollercoaster."

Patrick sighed. It was. His cheeks were still sticky with tears.

Well, he wouldn't admit it, but Star Wars had changed his life.

And, God, was he glad it was back.

**Author's Note:**

> that was dumb tada  
> I love the force awakens okay star wars is just everything also I really relate to Poe Dameron (gay, likes fast spaceships, dating a cinnamon roll, #leiadefencesquad2k16, will fight kylo ren, much love towards bb8, hella rad, etc)  
> I did this for international fanworks day, the theme being geeking out on something so here we go thank you for reading goodnight


End file.
